


It waits behind the stars

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, bottom!Hux, dom!hux, sub!Kylo, top!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: The darkness is patient. As is General Hux. He knows exactly how to wring as much pleasure as possible from Kylo. To heighten sensations. Tying Kylo to the bed is just the beginning.





	

“You know, Ren, you are the one that asked for this. You could look a little more pleased at your predicament.” 

 

Kylo turned his head toward the sound of the voice, accompanied by boot heels clicking across durasteel floors. He bit his lip, holding back a sound that would be absolutely unbecoming of one of his status and stature. But he didn’t respond to the quip. If Hux wanted a reaction out of him, then he would have to try a little harder than that. He wished suddenly that he could see his face, even though he already knew that it would be occupied by that stupidly cocksure expression he always held during their scenes. Kylo didn’t really care to see Hux’s overconfident smirk at the moment. Not when he was tied up to his bed, hard cock throbbing against his stomach. He had been stripped entirely nude and now Hux was pacing about as if he had better things to do. 

 

“Again. Such a sour face. Why would I want to relieve someone who looked like they’d been sucking on rotten fruit all day? Why don’t you give me a smile, huh?” Kylo tried not to flinch when he felt gloved fingers running down his cheek. He had spaced a bit, not realizing that Hux had crossed so close to him. Next, he felt lips kissing over each of his eyes, through the blindfold that was tied around his head. With such treatment, Kylo couldn’t do anything but obey. He let the corners of his mouth pull up in a grin, which was rewarded by the other’s chuckle. “Even that smile looks strained, Ren. Are you really so desperate that you can’t even give me a real smile?” 

 

“It’s hard to smile when I feel like I’m about to explode,” he complained, frowning again. He Hux’s fingers dig into his chin a little harder, so he tacked on a quick, “sir” to his statement. He breathed out, then tried shifting up a bit. The ropes on either bed posts had his arms strung taut between them, almost to the point of pain. He would have bruises on his wrists tomorrow, and that only sent more pleasure to his already leaking cock. “P-please, sir. I need…” 

 

“What do you need, Ren?” Taunting was the only word that could describe that voice. His accent was clipped and mechanical as he spoke over him. “I want you to get dirty with the details, and tell me exactly what it is you want.” 

 

Kylo could feel his face heating up at that. Hux knew how difficult it was for him to put these things into words. There was a reason that he always made him stumble through the descriptions. But Kylo knew that he wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he specifically asked for it. Taking a deep breath, he started, “I want you to...ride me. I want to please you, sir. My general.” 

 

Hux snorted, the sound coming much closer than he expected it to. He flinched, turning his face away as he felt Hux’s breath on his ear. “You want to please me? Is that your only motive here, Ren? It has nothing at all to do with the fact that you’ve been lying her for ten minutes with a hard on and no way to do anything about it?” 

 

The bed dipped suddenly as Hux settled beside him. A moment later he felt Hux straddling him, pressing down on him. He was maddeningly still fully clothed, but Ren still found himself desperately rutting against him. Anything for friction that he still desperately needed. He whined out when his nipples were suddenly twisted painfully, and he stopped his desperate movement with a ragged gasp. 

 

“Now, who said that you could go rutting on me like a cat in heat?” Hux asked, a bit of cruelty slipping into his town. “Now, I know you want to be a good boy for me, so don’t move again until I give you permission. Do you understand?” 

 

Kylo forced himself to relax, feeling like all the heat in his body was pooling at his cock which was now crushed between Hux’s ass and his own body. And the man still hadn’t removed a single item of clothing. Kylo couldn’t see, but he had the infuriating notion that the man was probably still wearing his kriffing hat, too. “Yes, sir,” he said, then breathed out relieved when his nipples were released. He gasped sharply when he felt Hux’s fingers running down his chest and onto his abdomen. Kylo shook a bit, but he kept himself still, though he barely had the restraint. This was torture. Absolute torture. 

 

“Good boy,” Hux purred, leaning over him and pressing a chaste kiss to the edge of his mouth. The man could switch between being so cruel and violent to being sweet and gentle in seconds. It was enough make Kylo’s head spin in all the best ways. “Now, I want you to tell me what you want one more time. And I want you to ask it so nicely and so sweetly that I absolutely can’t say no. Okay, sweetheart? Can you do that and make your general happy?” 

 

“I want you to let me fuck you. I want to-to be inside you again. It feels so good when you ride me like I’m your personal sex toy. Please? Let me fuck you so hard, make you feel good. I can make you feel good, too. We can both feel so good.” Kylo panted a bit, lifting his hips slightly as he imagined exactly what he wanted to do. “Want to feel how hot and tight you are. Wanna get to fuck you so hard. Let me?” He groaned softly, moving his hips up again. This time, the movement was met with a slap across the face. He stilled immediately, feeling the flash of heat across his cheek that was soon followed by the stinging sensation he had come to be familiar with. 

 

“I told you not to move,” Hux said. His voice was cool. “You make it a habit of ignoring your general and you’re never going to get anything from me, Ren.” He slid off of him, letting the cool air hit Kylo’s swollen erection again. He gasped out a sob, which was silenced by the other’s lips on him. The kiss was demanding and harsh, a tongue sliding past his open lips and claiming every inch of him. Teeth tugged at his bottom lip, and he shuddered at the treatment. Hux pulled away, then gave him another unexpected slap. “Lessons have to be learned, Ren. I’m not just going to give you what you want when you misbehave like this. Do you understand?” 

 

“I do. I do. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise.” Kylo bit his lip, wanting to stop it from trembling. He was desperate and afraid that Hux was going to leave him here with no release. Or worse. Untie him and give him a good cropping on the back, still with no release at the end of it. “I’ll be good. I promise. I won’t move another inch until you tell me to, just…” He trailed off when he felt lips pressing against his shoulder. He stuttered for a moment as Hux started kissing up his arm, over the lines of muscle. 

 

“Well? Don’t stop. I like it when you beg for me,” Hux said, before his teeth bit down, sure to leave a nice ring of bruises for him to find in the morning. 

 

Kylo groaned and let his jaw go slack for a moment. His mind was wiped of what he originally wanted to say. Another bite spurred him into speaking again, words slurred with his desperation to get them out as fast as possible. “You can have me. However you want me. I belong to you, my general. I just want to please you. I’m sorry I was bad. I’m sorry I didn’t listen. Please don’t punish me for it. I promise that I’ve learned my lesson, and I won’t do it again. Promise, promise.” He let out a soft whine when Hux’s weight disappeared from the bed entirely. He thought he’d lost. But then he heard the distinct sound of fabric rustling. Hux stripping himself. Kylo’s lips tugged up in a grin, warmth spreading through him. 

 

“Now there’s the smile I’ve been wanting to see,” Hux said, leaning back over to peck his lips. “Darling, you’re absolutely precious to me. With your awkward nose and your big cock. I’m going to ride you to oblivion.” He bit lightly at his jawline before slipping away again. 

 

It took all of his self restraint not to squirm as Hux took far, far too long to get himself undressed. He knew that he was taking his sweet time to fold every piece into a neat little pile somewhere, and it was driving Kylo absolutely insane. He groaned again, twisting his head toward the sound of his boots hitting the floor, one after the other. Then his belt buckle being undone, the clinking sending shudders along his skin. “My general,” Kylo whispered, earning himself a small chuckle. He smiled in delight, quivering again with his arousal. 

 

“You’re going to have to give me a few minutes to get ready, you know. I’m certainly not going to be able to ride you without a little prep work first. Oh don’t pout. I know that you like to do it, but your hands are a little occupied at the moment. Don’t worry about it, Ren. I can take care of myself, that much I guarantee.” He could almost hear the grin in the other’s tone. 

 

Kylo whined, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. He shuddered when he felt soft fingers running down the column. “H-hurry,” he whispered, voice breaking with desperation. “Uh, I mean. Please, sir. I need you… I’m so hard that I can’t think straight.” He licked his lips, then let out a short whine when he felt the bed dip again. Hux settled on his cock again, this time entirely nude. He pressed their erections together shortly, making Kylo jump a bit in surprise. He felt the scrape of nails down his chest, drawing a groan from his throat. 

 

“You’re going to wait patiently,” Hux said. “Or you’re not going to get anything at all. I have plenty of toys that can do the job just as well, promise you.” Kylo’s lips were pecked once more. And then Hux was lifting off of him. Kylo gasped a bit, arms straining a bit as he pulled on those ropes again. Of course, that was only going to make the chafing worse. 

 

Hux was hovering over him, his legs still on either side of his hips, but there was no contact where Kylo needed it most. He heard a cap opening and knew exactly what Hux was doing. He was so hard and desperate. He wasn’t going to last long tonight, and Hux probably knew that. That’s probably why he was stretching this out so long. Kylo jumped when he suddenly felt breath brushing over his ear, moans echoing out of Hux’s throat. 

 

Oh the pictures this was conjuring up. But he couldn’t actually  _ see  _ any of it. Hux was surely bent over, his own fingers up his ass as he let loose those sweet sounding moans of pleasure into Kylo’s ear. Kylo groaned along with him, tilting his head over a bit, hoping for a kiss to relieve his desperation for touch. Hux didn’t disappoint him this time, and their lips connected sloppily. Kylo didn’t mind the clash of teeth and tongue as Hux rammed against him. It was a kiss so long and violent, it left his lips sore afterward. But only in the best ways. 

 

Gasping into his ear again, Hux’s words sent pulses of pleasure down his body. “You’re going to fuck me so hard, aren’t you sweetheart? You’re going to fill me up nice and nice and tight. My good boy. My brilliant, brilliant boy.” Hux bit at his earlobe softly. Kylo moaned in response, his hips twitching up slightly. Hux must not have noticed or was too far gone to say anything about it at this point. He felt the man nibbling up his ear, sending shivers of pleasure through him. 

 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Hux shifted back. He sucked in a breath as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, explosions of pleasure across the blackness that was his vision. He moaned, straining every muscle taught to make sure he didn’t start pathetically humping his hand. He moaned and whined as cool lube was spread over him, a ridiculous amount of the stuff, until he was coated completely. Hux’s hand went away, but Kylo could only groan and whine because he knew what came next. 

 

“I’ve been nice and patient today, Ren,” Hux said in that intoxicating voice of his. Kylo merely whimpered in response,  _ needing this  _ more than oxygen. “You’ve not been the best boy today. But I’m going to let you put your cock in me anyway, so you better do exactly what I say. I’m going to slide down onto your fucking cock now, and you’re not going to move an inch for your own pleasure, understand? This is all for me.” 

 

Kylo’s nails dug into his palms as he felt the tip of his cock being guided toward Hux’s entrance. His mouth opened in a soundless shriek as Hux lowered down on him. He felt his member being swallowed up by tight heat, nerves sparking through him as he twitched and whined for more. Hux took his time, sliding down him with practiced ease. The man didn’t even moan, which only made Kylo moan a bit louder for both of them. The only thing that really gave away Hux’s pleasure was the way his nails dug into Kylo’s sides. 

 

Buried deep, Kylo’s cock was throbbing with the need for friction, for movement. Hux was not giving it to him at all. The man sat there like it was his throne, scratching at him and arching like a pleased cat. Kylo gasped out, his head turning this way and that as if he could shake the blindfold off somehow. 

 

“Please, sir! I can’t take this much longer, I need-” 

 

“You need me to ride you until you see stars, I know. I know. Believe me, I know.” Hux’s voice almost sounded bored, but there was a tremor under that usually controlled tone. “And I  _ will _ , if you give me a moment to collect myself, you selfish creature.” He smacked his cheek lightly, and Kylo whined at the contact. He was desperate for anything by this point. “Now, you know the rules, no coming until I tell you to. You have to ask permission. If you surprise me, I won’t be giving you a release for another month. Understand me, Ren?” 

 

“U-understand, sir,” Kylo managed to get out. His body was shaking, a tremor traveling through his every nerve as Hux stayed positioned on his cock. No movement passed between them as Kylo gasped and whined with the pathetic need to be satisfied. One hand braced on his chest, and Kylo jolted a bit at the simple contact. A chuckle above him had his face flushing. “Please, sir. I can hardly take this anymore.” 

 

“Oh, alright,” Hux said with a dejected tone. And then his his hips began to move. Kylo felt his cock stimulated as Hux began fucking himself on it. “Good boy, Ren. Look at you. Holding perfectly still for me while I ride you like the you’re just a fucking dildo for my ass. Is that what you are, Ren? A glorified dildo?”

 

Kylo opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t began to form any coherent train of thought. Pleasure was exploding in his body, sending his mind reeling out into wild space as Hux said those deliciously degrading things above him. He moaned out his appreciation when the man picked up the pace, but he was still using most of his remaining consciousness to keep from moving his own hips. He hadn’t been given permission yet. He felt Hux leaning over him a moment later, breath on his cheek as the man fucked himself as this new angle. And he kissed Kylo sloppily. Kylo whined at him, fingernails digging painfully hard into his palms again, anything to keep himself under control. 

 

“So good for me,” he whispered, groaning a moment later. Hux’s nails dug into Kylo’s shoulders mere seconds later, and he growled out possessively. “That cock belongs to me, Ren. Every piece of you is mine.” Sitting up again, Hux made Kylo gasp out in pleasure. Those hips rolled and Kylo’s mouth fell slack. “Move. Move for me. I need you to fuck me like you want to so bad. Fuck me like a good boy, Ren.” 

 

He didn’t have to be told twice. Kylo snapped his hips up, straining against the ropes as he tried to give Hux the brutal pace he knew the man loved so much. He was drooling, eyes blown wide under his blindfold. He was close to the edge, about to spill over but he held himself back. It might have been the only piece of sanity he had left. He knew that coming right now without permission wouldn’t be worth it in the end. He gathered himself, tried to get himself to speak again. Kylo moved his lips a few times, failing to make any words to come out. “C-can I…?” he finally managed, then swallowed down thickly. “Come for you? Can I come for you, my general?” 

 

“Come for me, Ren.” 

 

He didn’t need any more invitation than that. His body went rigid as he came, shouting out a string of incoherent praises for his wonderful general. And then he was sobbing, hips bobbing up through the rest of his orgasm as the waves of it lapped over him. The blindfold was soon soaked through with his tears and they started escaping past the fabric to run down his cheeks. He felt Hux coming undone on top of him, and then the man slid off. There was come on his chest, and he was sure that it was Hux’s. He turned his head to the side, whining and coming down from his orgasmic high. 

 

Kylo felt fingers on him a moment later, coaxing his head up slightly so that the person could reach around and untie his blindfold. “Close your eyes,” came the command, and he listened. The fabric was pulled away, and he slowly cracked his eyes to the intense brightness of the room. The contrast was almost painful, but it was fully worth it to see Hux’s blurry face over his. He opened his mouth, choking out a few garbled noises, but no words could cut through his delirious sobbing. A finger pressed to his lips, shushing him before the ropes binding his arms began to be undone. 

 

“Good boy,” Hux whispered, petting his hair down carefully. He brushed his fingers through the long strands of his hair. It was sweaty and stuck to his face before the gentle touches brushed it off of him. “Good boy. Are you okay with me leaving for a second to get a wash cloth?” Kylo gave a weak nod, sniffling a bit. His sobs were stopping slowly, but he felt a bit of panic as Hux got up and started walking away. He watched his general shape in the ‘fresher, grabbing up wash clothes and wetting them in the sink. Kylo couldn’t really focus that well.

 

The time passed too slowly. Kylo sucked in several wet and ragged breaths, wanting to call to Hux but finding himself still unable to speak through his breakdown. Hux appeared over him again, and he let out another sob. This one of relief. He was shushed again, gentler this time. His cheeks kissed a few times as Hux cleaned the mess off of his chest. And then he was dabbing at his face with soft tissues and pushing hair off of his forehead so that he could kiss there. 

 

“S-stay,” Kylo managed, blinking his wet eyes a few times. “Stay with me…” 

 

“Of course, silly,” Hux said, cupping his cheek gently. “You’re mine, remember? I’m never not going to take care of you. Do you need a bath? Or sleep first?” 

 

Kylo breathed out wetly, then closed his eyes in relief. “Sleep.” He felt Hux settling down beside him, a hand brushing through his hair calmly. He moved closer to him, shifting his weight and resting his head near Hux’s shoulder. “I’m your good boy,” he whispered, earning a soft chuckle. 

 

“Yes, Ren. Yes, you are. Now, go to sleep.” 

 

“Sleep,” Kylo agreed, drifting off. The last thing he felt was another kiss to his forehead before unconsciousness descended. He slept better than he ever had, loving how Hux held his head close. He felt warm and safe. Loved. 

 

Kylo Ren felt loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank my best friend in the whole world for inspiring me to write this fic and encouraging me every step of the way.  MistressEast 
> 
> Go check her stuff out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
